¿Por que llora el niño?
by Grey-Jub
Summary: Celebrimbor, un infante que apenas da sus primeros pasos recibirá una visita inesperada, que le enseñara por primera vez lo que significa tener miedo.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, reto del mes de Mayo del infame foro 'El Poney Pisador'._**

 ** _¿Porque llora el Niño?_**

Celebrimbor, un infante que apenas y da sus primeros pasos duerme en su habitación. Una pequeña cama proporcional a su estatura con sabanas de lino, seda y algodón son el lecho en el que el hijo de Curufin viaja al mundo de los sueños. La respiración suave y apacible denota su placentero descanso, libre de toda duda, preocupación o temor. Algo propio de su edad, propio de su inocencia. Un ser puro, que no conoce el mal, que nunca ha visto sombra oscuridad o penumbra… hasta hoy.

Una ventisca helada entra por el enorme ventanal de la habitación del pequeño. Lo cual provoca que Celebrimbor se cubra hasta la carita con su frazada preferida, la que le tejió su madre antes de que naciera. El mismo viento vuelve a soplar y esta vez con más fuerza haciendo que una figura de plata del pequeño, una que su abuelo forjó con sus hábiles manos se caiga de la repisa en la que estaba colocada perfectamente. El impacto de la pieza contra el suelo hace despertar de un saltito al pequeño infante, quien abre sus ojos de forma brusca, grandes como platos sus orbes azuladas buscan por instinto la causa del ruido. El pequeño se toma con ambas manos del barandal de su cama para ponerse de pie lentamente. La brisa helada vuelve a soplar, esta vez de forma más cruda y espectral, contenía un gemido demoníaco que provocó una sensación desconocida para Celebrimbor; el miedo. El pequeño Elfo paralizado por el miedo solo giró su mirada hacia la ventana de la que provenía aquel gemido aterrador, aquel frió escalofriante. Y allí, en su ventana distinguió una silueta, con dos ojos brillantes como los de un felino en la oscuridad, algo o alguien lo acechaba desde ahí. Una vez más, esa ventisca helada le causa calosfrío, frió proveniente de algo sombrío, lúgubre y oscuro. Y aquella silueta, con el paso de los segundos se acerca más hasta donde el nene se encuentra. Terror, esa es la palabra justa para la emoción que inundo el pecho de Celebrimbor al tener frente suyo a esta criatura. Un espectro con forma de mujer, espíritu de mal augurio materializado como un humo blanco semitransparente en forma de vestido. Cabello Negro largo y muy descuidado que cae cubriendo parte del rostro. Muñecas y brazos con heridas a medio sanar, heridas que aun sangran y otras que solo supuran. Pies descalzos que dejan huellas de sangre fresca. Cicatrices, quemaduras y cortes es lo que adorna su rostro de finas facciones. Ojos grandes, amarillentos y que lloran sangre son lo que más deja perplejo al hijo de Curufin. Pero el verdadero Horror para el niño comenzó en el momento en el que esas frías manos con uñas como garras acariciaron sus frágiles mejillas, para después acercar su diabólico rostro al del pequeño y sonreír a escasos centímetros de su boca, afilados dientes negros y putrefactos adornaron su boca y el aliento con olor a muerte llego hasta la nariz del nene. Celebrimbor sintió su corazón paralizarse un instante, obligado por el temor que experimentaba soltó un grito seguido por un llanto desesperado e incontrolable. Su madre al escuchar la aflicción con la que el infante lloraba se dispuso a levantarse, pero su esposo la detuvo. "Esta vez iré yo, tu vuelve a dormir" le dijo, dejando la cama y colocando su bata. A lo que ella solo volvió a acurrucarse entre las sabanas. Curufin caminó con paso somnoliento hasta la habitación de su pequeño, sintiendo en su propia piel la desesperación que emanaba a sollozos el niño. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y miro a su retoño con las mejillas rojas y los ojos inundados, y corre hasta la cuna en auxilio de su pequeño, quien le extiende los brazos y se para de puntillas. Curufin lo carga y con mucha ternura abraza su pequeño cuerpo, el infante rodea el cuello de su padre con sus brazos. Su padre intenta consolar al nene acariciando su espalda a la vez que canta una canción:

 _"Duérmete, que las estrellas te cobijen_

 _Duérmete, que en el cielo ellas brillen_

 _Duérmete por favor… mi amor yo siempre voy a cuidarte"_

 _"Duérmete, sueña que todos son felices_

 _Duérmete, que los nenes ya sonríen_

 _Duérmete, yo nunca voy a dejarte"_

Y entre canciones y arrullos el pequeño calma sus emociones y la seguridad de estar en brazos de su padre disipa sus miedos… los suyos, porque Curufin ha encontrado miedos peores.

A lo lejos, justo frente al arroyo que proporciona agua a sus tierras puede ver el humo espectral con forma de mujer, el mismo que ha provocado que su hijo llore. Y entonces lo entiende, ella ha venido de visita, aprovechando la inocencia del pequeño… solo para dejar un mensaje, uno que Curufin no comprende. Pero sabe que no son buenas noticias. Y así, después de dejar dormido en su cama al infante, salió de su casa con rumbo al arroyo, a medida que acortaba los metros de distancia, crecían sus ganas de correr. Un par de gemidos lanzados por la criatura lo hicieron estremecerse más de una vez. El frio recorría sus brazos y enchinaba su piel, sentía que le oprimían el pecho y le costaba respirar. Pero con todo el valor que tenía se paró a unos 3 metros de ella y le habló:

"Mujer de los túmulos, ¿qué tengo que ver contigo?" Pero ella no respondió, continuo de espalda a él lavando. Cuando Curufin se percató de las prendas que el espectro fregaba supo que el mensaje estaba claro. Uniformes de soldados elfos bañados en sangre. No había vuelta atrás.

"Mujer de los túmulos, has venido solo para avisarme que muchos morirán por el deseo de recuperar los silmarils ¿No es cierto? Y el espectro solo lo miro, y abrió su boca tan grande como si no tuviera mandíbula… y después de un gemido desgarrador, desapareció.

Curufin regreso hasta su cama, y entro a la habitación del pequeño Celebrimbor… después de pasar unos minutos mirándolo dormir plácidamente, la voz de su mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos…

"¿Por qué lloraba el niño?" pregunto ella con inocencia. "Supongo que tenía miedo" respondió el elfo.

* * *

 **Disculpen la maldita tardanza, por poco y no me da tiempo pero aquí esta mi relato de ultima hora. No estoy. Lo segura de que de miedo pero el intento esta hecho. Un beso, y disculpen cualquier inconsistencia en el relato.**


End file.
